Attacked
by Owlsight22
Summary: A storm will come on wings of fury but the swift claws will disperse the storm...


Mistylight was running away from something that she couldn't see. She looked back behind her and saw aqua eyes. she knew those eyes they were Stormwing's. Mistyflight stopped running and padded toward the eyes warily. As she got closer the eyes blinked changing to blood red for a second before changing back to aqua and disappearing.

"A storm will come on wings of fury but the swift claws will disperse the storm." a voice said. "Hello? Anyone there?" Mistyflight asked but the voice had no more to say. Mistyflight woke up to her nest scattered around her, and her apprentice, Blackpaw, looking at her. "Mistyflight are you ok? You were talking in your sleep. You were saying something about a storm, wings and swift claws." *Gasp* Is it part of a prophecy?"

"Yes, I think so" "If its a prophecy who is it about? "I'm not sure."

...

Stormwing padded out of the warrior's den and stretched. As she padded toward the fresh kill pile she saw Swiftclaw talking with Russetblaze, her brother._ My own brother __associating with a rouge! _A growl rose in her throat. She glared at Swiftclaw laughing with her brother, the normally tense rough looked so relaxed. Stormwing glared at Swiftclaw as she grabbed a sparrow and padded over to Addertail, her best friend since kit-hood.

"Stormwing, how are you this morning?"Addertail purred. Her beautiful aqua blue eyes were icy with a hidden emotion. Addertail knew that something was wrong. "Are you ok Stormwing? You seem tense." Stormwing shook her head. "No, I'm fine" Addertail followed Stormwing's gaze. "Oh, Swiftclaw and Russetblaze. You know that could be us you know." "What did you just say?" Stormwing looked sideways at him. "Nu...nothing, forget I said anything." "Ok," Stormwing shrugged. "But it sounded like you just asked me to be your mate"

Stormwing stood up and padded away, leaving Addertail dumbfounded. "Swiftclaw, I know I have been cruel lately but I was wondering if we could make up and be friends?" Swiftclaw looked at her surprised. "S... sure" "Ok. Oh I know let's go hunting, the prey pile is getting kind of low."

Swiftclaw PoV

-Earlier-

"Swiftclaw, Swiftclaw starclan is calling you" A voice whispered in her ear. "Russetblaze" Swiftclaw mumbled. "I told you not to wake me up like that." Swiftclaw heard Russetblaze snicker and run out of the Warriors Den. Swiftclaw got up and stretched. As she padded out of the den she saw Russetblaze with a squirrel.

"Would you like to share?" Russetblaze asked. "Sure." As she bent to take a bite she noticed something that she had not noticed before. Swiftclaw snickered. "What's so funny?" "Your ear." "What's wrong with my ear?" Swiftclaw snickered again. "It's inside out." Russetblaze lifted a paw to his ear. "Oh," Russetblaze snickered. "It's been like that all morning hasn't it." "Probably."

Swiftclaw started laughing at the expression on Russetblaze's face. Russetblaze grinned and started laughing too. As they were laughing out of the corner of her eye she saw Stormwing walking toward them. "Swiftclaw, I know I have been cruel lately but I was wondering if we could make up and be friends?" "S... sure" "Ok, Oh I know let's go hunting. The prey pile is getting kind of low."

As they walked out of camp Swiftclaw glanced behind her. Russetblaze was staring after her his head cocked to the side with his ear still inside out. Swiftclaw sighed and followed Stormwing out of camp into the forest with no idea of where Stormwing was leading her.

* * *

-Swiftclaw-

Stormwing led the way out of camp. As they got close to Tall pines something snapped a twig. Stormwing jumped as the sound rang around them. "What was that?" "I don't know. I'm going to go see if it was some prey." As Swiftclaw padded around the bush she heard Stormwing start talking to someone. "It must be a patrol."

-Stormwing-

Stormwing led the way. As they got close to Tall pines something snapped a twig. She jumped thinking it was Splitmask. "What was that?" "I don't know. I'm going to go see if it was some prey." Swiftclaw padded around a bush. Stormwing turned around and was nose to nose to Splitmask, her mentor. "Someones a little jumpy today." She purred. "Oh, it's just you." Stormwing relaxed.

The bushes behind them rustled. "You should go, Swiftclaw shouldn't see you here." "Ah, Swiftclaw can't see me, only you can. But you should hide."

-Swiftwing-

"Its just a bunny, your really jumpy today aren't you?" Swiftclaw padded out of the bushes carrying the bunny she just caught. "Stormwing? Where did you go?" Swiftclaw dropped the bunny, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. No one knows this, but Swiftclaw has a better sense of smell than most cats. She smelled Stormwing a little ways above her on a branch with a bird a few branches away.

Swiftclaw, thinking Stormwing was hunting the bird, looked up and then looked straight ahead as something snapped another twig. She got into a hunting crouch and padded a few paces toward the sound before something dropped on her shoulders. Remembering her training, she rolled and knocked the attacker off. Swiftclaw jumped up and snarled at her attacker.

"Stormwing? What..." She didn't get to finish her sentence before Stormwing leaped at her again. Swiftclaw rolled under her and sliced her belly as she passed. It wasn't deep, but it must have hurt. "Why are you doing this?" Stormwing laughed, it was a harsh sound not at all like her melodious voice. "You don't know yet? Its because your you, you're a rouge, you don't belong in the clans." As Stormwing was talking Swiftclaw noticed that Stormwing's eyes weren't there normal shade of blue. They were a darker shade around the edges. Behind Stormwing there was a slight movement, a black and white she-cat with a scar across her face came into view for a few moments before fading away.

Stormwing, noticing that Swiftclaw was distracted, leaped at her again. Swfitclaw raised her paws as if to push Stormwing away. As Stormwing landed on Swiftclaw, Swiftclaw pushed Stormwing away. Swiftclaw's claws were unsheathed and her left one pushed on Stormwing's throat, gashing it. Stormwing got up from where she landed and proceeded to stagger toward Swiftclaw. All the while dripping blood from her throat.

Stormwing opened her mouth but all that came out was blood, Stormwing took a few more shaky steps toward Swiftclaw before falling over. Her whole body was thrown into spasms, at first they were rippling through her, but gradually slowing down until stopping altogether. Swiftclaw breathed out, not realizing that she was holding it in. She took a few cautious steps toward Stormwing before turning and running to camp still dripping blood from her sliced belly.

As she pushed through the camp entrench, Russetblaze ran over. "Swiftclaw! Are you ok? What happened?" "Stormwing...attacked...me..." Swiftclaw panted. Blackpaw ran over with a mouthful of cobwebs, goldenrod, and marigold. "Lie on your side please," Blackpaw said. Rushstar padded over. "Swiftclaw, what's this about Stormwing attacking you?" "I don't know why she attacked me," Swiftclaw said.

Swiftclaw hesitated "But I did see another cat for a second" "What did they look like?" Rushstar questioned "Um, oh. A black and white she-cat with a scar across their face" Swiftclaw answered. "Rushstar took a step back. "What? It can't be." He shook his head. "It cant be" "Can't be who? Russetblaze asked. Rushstar looked around as if to see if anyone was listing. "Splitmask, she died a long time ago. but..." He hesitated. "She swore she would take down the clans from the inside..." Rushstar trailed off. "Is better if you don't know"

"Where did Stormwing attack you?" "By tall pines" Swiftclaw stood up and winced. "I'll show you" "No, lie down. I need to treat your wounds." "Ok," Swiftclaw sighed as she lied down. "I'll send out a patrol. Acornleap, take Smokestorm, Raindrop, and Reedfeather to tall pines and try to find Stormwing."

**-Time Skip-**

"We can't find her, It's like... It's like she just vanished" Acornleap said. Reedfeather nodded in agreement. "She's just gone." "Russetblaze go tell Swiftclaw," Rushstar said. Russetblaze nodded and padded through the ferns in front of the medicine cat den. It was a little dark in the den because the ferns blocked out most of the light. "Ach, I need to pull out some of those ferns. It's so dark in here." Mistylight said through a mouthful of herbs.

"I could do it," Swiftclaw said from her nest. Mistylight snorted. "No. I know you want to be helpful, but you have to wait at least a day before you can go back to being a normal warrior." She set down the herbs and started sorting them. "Now Russetblaze what did you want? Were you going to ask if Swiftclaw needed anything? Like you did a few minutes ago?" Russetblaze shifted on his paws.

Mistylight sighed. "It's cute but she's fine. Swiftclaw needs nothing at the moment." "It's not that..." Russetblaze said. "What is it? Don't just stand there looking like a mouse-brain. Spit it out." "Um, It's about Stormwing. She's gone" "Swiftclaw sat up. "What! How?" "Maybe she wasn't dead?" "Maybe..."

**I don't know what else to add... so, um. -Time Skip-**

Its been a few moons since the... incident. The other clans have been told to watch out for Stormwing. Just in case she went crazy...

Russetblaze sat next to Swiftclaw and watched their kits. "It's crazy how much Rainkit looks like..." Russetblaze trailed off. "Like Stormwing?" Swiftclaw finished. "Yeah, like my sister." The kits noticed there father and ran over. "Dad, dad, dad, daaaaaaad!" Amberkit was bouncing around his paws trying to get his attention. "Yes, Amberkit?" "Look!" She did a lopsided crouch. "Berrypaw taught me!" Russetblaze straightened her crouch with a paw.

"Now leap." Amberkit leaped, but she somehow leaped diagonal, so she ended up landing on Rainkit. "Hey!" Rainkit pushed Amberkit off her and shook the dirt out of her fur. "I'm all dirty now, Mom!" Swiftclaw rolled her eyes. "A little dirt won't hurt!" Badgerkit said cheerfully. "Yah! Dirt is fun!" As if to prove a point Amberkit pushed Rainkit over again and pinned her.

"I win!" "No fair, I didn't know we were playing!" Rainkit pushed Amberkit off her and drew a paw over her ear, brushing off the dust and dirt. Thunder boomed in the distance, and all three kits jumped. Swiftclaw looked at the sky and saw a strike of lightning. "One mouse-tail, two mouse..." A crack of thunder interrupted her. "Momma, what are you doing?" "Counting." "Why?" "Because, for every mouse-tail, you count the storm is 5,000 tail-lengths away."

"How far away is that storm?" "Pretty close, about 7,000 tail-lengths. **(1 1/2 mile) **"Since it's so close we need to get inside." Swiftclaw stole another glance at the sky. "But I don't want to go inside." As Amberkit finished her sentence it started raining. "Rain!" Amberkit bounded over to Rainkit and pounced on her, knocking her into a small puddle. "HEY!" Rainkit wiggled out from under Amberkit and raced into the nursery. Swiftclaw herded her two other kits into the nursery and Rainkit settled next to her in their nest.

They fell asleep to the drumming of the rain on the nursery.

...

Cats

-Major-

Swiftclaw white with fierce amber eyes and three bold black stripes running from her head to her tail-tip (Mother of Amberkit, Featherkit, and Rainkit)

Stormwing a beautiful blue-grey she-cat with aqua blue eyes

Russetblaze a ginger tom with darker ginger stripes and a white paw (Father of Amberkit, Featherkit, and Rainkit)

Amberkit a ginger she-kit with blue eyes, black tabby stripes and white paw

Badgerkit a black tom with amber eyes, and three bold white stripes running from his head to his tail-tip

Rainkit a blue-grey she-cat with aqua blue eyes

-Minor-

Mistylight a blue-grey she-cat (med cat)

Blackpaw a black tom with white paws and tail tip (Med apprentice)

Rushstar a brown tabby tom with a white chest and tail tip

Acornleap a ginger she-cat with green eyes

Smokestorm a grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Raindrop a grey she-cat with white tabby stripes

Reedfeather a brown tom with black paws and tail tip

Addertail a light brown tom with a darker brown tail, paws, and ring around his right eye

Berrypaw a cream she-cat with ginger splotches

**I don't like the ending but I can't think of a different one, so you get that one.**


End file.
